Die Liebe einer Heilerin
by Elven-Tear
Summary: Von der Liebe einer sterblichen Heilerin zu einem unsterblichen Elben-Prinzen. Gegenstück zu "Die Heilerin"


Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, leider!

Ich habe nie meine eigene Sterblichkeit hinterfragt. Es ist eine unumstößliche Tatsache dass zu einem menschlichen Leben auf die Geburt früher oder später der Tod folgt.

Natürlich wusste ich dass es in Mittelerde geheimnisvolle unsterbliche Elben und Zauberer gibt, doch sie schienen so weit entfernt. Darüber nachzudenken warum ihnen ein unsterbliches Leben geschenkt wurde, unser menschliches Dasein dagegen früher oder später vergehen würde, wäre so als würde sich der Regenwurm fragen warum er ohne Beine erschaffen wurde, oder ein Fisch warum er keine Flügel geschenkt bekam.

Und so habe ich nie genauer über meinen – eines Tages unausweichlichen - Tod nachgedacht. Bis zu dem Tag als Legolas in mein Leben trat.

Nach der großen Schlacht vor den Toren Mordors hatten wir in den Häusern der Heilung viel zu tun. Schwer verletzte, grausam zugerichtete Soldaten, von denen für viele kaum noch Hoffnung bestand. Es waren erschöpfende, erschütternde Tage für uns Heiler, obwohl wir leider bereits daran gewohnt waren die Überlebenden der Angriffe der Armeen des Bösen zu versorgen.

In den wenigen Ruhepausen die mir vergönnt waren beherrschten Albträume meinen unruhigen Schlaf, ließen Bilder von stöhnenden, schreienden Sterbenden mich schweißgebadet erwachen.

In diesen schweren Tagen war es unser neuer König der uns Anderen Kraft gab, dessen erstaunliche heilende Kräfte, sein ruhiges Wesen und seine mangelnde Arroganz - jeder von uns hatte unter den despotischen Denethor gelitten - uns verblüfften und Halt gaben.

An einem Morgen hatte ich zwei Küchenmägde tuscheln gehört, dass unser neuer Herrscher einen blonden Elben von unvergleichlicher Schönheit und Anmut mit nach Gondor gebracht hätte. Wäre ich nicht so erschöpft und erschüttert von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage gewesen, so hätte ihre Aufregung vermutlich auch mich angesteckt. Als ich ein Kind war wurden uns oft Geschichten vom Volk der Elben erzählt, und jeder von uns träumte damals davon einen von ihnen zu erblicken, doch dies war nur wenigen von uns in ihrem Leben vergönnt. Nun war eines dieser Zauberwesen in unserer Stadt, aber ich fühlte mich so ausgelaugt dass ich das aufgeregte Geplauder der beiden Frauen rasch wieder vergaß.

Ich wechselte die Verbände eines schwer verletzten Soldaten, der noch so herzzerreißend jung aussah, flößte ihm einen Trunk mit schmerzstillenden Kräutern ein und während ich tröstende Worte murmelte wischte ich den Schweiß von seiner klammen Stirn.

Als der König mich zu sich herüberwinkte war ich nicht überrascht, inzwischen waren wir es gewohnt dass er mit uns anderen Heilern, ja, mit allen Personen, redete als wären sie ihm gleichgestellt.

Was mich jedoch verwunderte war die Bitte die er an mich richtete. Ich sollte nach den Wunden seines Freundes sehen und mich dabei durch nichts abhalten lassen, egal was er tun oder sagen würde. Er würde keinen Trick unversucht lassen, sagte König Elessar, um der Behandlung zu entkommen und nun bat er mich sicherzustellen dass sein starrköpfiger Freund nicht entkam bevor er richtig versorgt war. Verwirrt wandte ich mich um und erwartete halb, nach den Worten unseres Herrschers, einen dickköpfigen alten Grieskram zu sehen.

Dein Anblick raubte mir buchstäblich den Atem. Von den vielen Erzählungen wusste ich dass Elben wunderschöne Wesen waren, doch nichts hätte mich auf den Moment als ich dich sah vorbereiten können. Dein Antlitz war vollkommen, und als ich in deine silber-blauen Augen sah, erblickte ich dort eine Tiefe die mich in ihren Bann zog. Ich fühlte die Röte in meine Wangen schießen und wagte es nicht noch einmal dich anzusehen. Schnell begann ich deine Verletzungen zu versorgen, wohl wissend dass meine Hände dabei zitterten.

Deine Haut fühlte sich weich wie Samt an und war von einer schimmernden Blässe wie Mondlicht das sich in einem nächtlichen See spiegelt. Dankbar nahm ich das einvernehmliche Schweigen zwischen uns an, mir war klar dass ich kein einziges vernünftiges Wort zustande gebracht hätte. Nachdem ich deine Wunden eher ungeschickt versorgt hatte, hast du mir mit einem freundlichen, graziösen Kopfnicken gedankt und ich dachte mit tiefen Bedauern ich würde dich nicht wiedersehen.

Natürlich hatte ich angenommen dass du dich an deinen besten Freund wenden würdest, oder wohl eher an niemanden, und doch kamst du am nächsten Tag erneut zu mir und batest mich deine Verbände zu wechseln. Deine Stimme klingt wie ein leises Glockenspiel im sanften Abendwind und ich fühlte eine Gänsehaut meinen Rücken hinaufkriechen als ich dich zum ersten Mal reden hörte. Von da an kamst du jeden Tag zu mir. Überrascht stellte ich fest dass du immer länger bliebst, wenn meine Zeit es erlaubte und es schien seltsamerweise als ob auch du Gefallen an unseren Unterhaltungen fandest.

Für mich waren deine Besuche die Höhepunkte der Tage, auf die ich mich immer von ganzem Herzen ungeduldig freute, obwohl ich schon bald den Tag fürchtete an dem du den Häusern der Heilung fernbleiben würdest, denn deine Wunden heilten schnell. Eigentlich war eine Versorgung längst nicht mehr nötig, und dennoch hast du mich jeden Tag wieder mit einem Lächeln aufgesucht.

Es gab zu meinem Erstaunen so Vieles über das wir reden konnten, so Vieles das wir übereinander und voneinander lernen konnten. Ja, es schien tatsächlich als gab es auch Dinge die ich dir beibringen konnte, zum Beispiel die Wirkung verschiedener Heilkräuter, oder die Namen der winzigen Insekten. Es tat gut jemanden zu haben der meine „übertriebene Liebe zur Natur", wie mein Bruder sie immer nannte, teilte.

Mit jedem Tag wuchs meine Liebe zu dir. Doch nie hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt dass du genauso fühlen könntest wie ich.

Ich bin doch nur eine einfache Sterbliche. Man kann mich vielleicht hübsch, jedoch sicherlich nicht schön nennen. Von der Welt außerhalb der Mauern Gondors habe ich noch kaum etwas gesehen. Du bist ein elbischer Prinz, ein unsterbliches Wesen, zauberhaft schön, hast schon so vieles erlebt und gesehen, sodass dir mein Verstand doch wie der eines Kindes erscheinen muss. Und dennoch sah ich in deinen silber-blauen Augen eine Zuneigung die mit jedem Tag größer zu werden schien und meine Eigene widerspiegelte, auch wenn ich es mir nicht einzugestehen wagte.

Du bist unsterblich, während mein Körper langsam altern und verfallen wird. Eines Tages wird der unvermeidbare Tod mich ereilen und dich einsam zurücklassen.

Dein Herz wurde bereits vor vielen hundert Jahren schwer verletzt, als deine geliebte Mutter brutal von dir gerissen wurde. Ich fühlte Tränen auf meinen Wangen als du mir von diesem grausamen Tag erzähltest.

Überwältigt von dem Schmerz in deinen Augen und ergriffen von dem Vertrauen dass du mir entgegenbrachtest, als du mir diesen Teil von dir offenbartest, wurde mir klar was es dir antun würde noch einmal so einen Verlust zu erleiden.

Eines Tages würde ich sterben und damit dein kostbares Herz brechen. Es wird erzählt Elben könnten daran sterben. Dieser Gedanke lässt mich eiskalt erschauern und dennoch wurde uns beiden bewusst dass ein Leben ohne unsere Liebe nur noch eine Aneinanderreihung hoffnungsloser, trüber Tage wäre, die kaum die Bezeichnung „Leben" verdient hätten.

Jeder Moment mit dir ist goldenes Glück. Und nun, da ein neues Leben in meinem Leib heranwächst verliere ich auch die Angst vor dem Tod der mich eines Tages ereilen wird, denn ich werde dich nicht allein zurücklassen, die Frucht unserer Liebe wird dir Trost schenken.

* * *

Würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen!


End file.
